Lore
There are several differences between canon lore and the roleplay's lore. Additionally, guidelines have been set up for certain aspects of the roleplay. These differences and guidelines are listed below. Organizations Anteiku * The cafe is run by one-eyed ghoul, Nikki Futago. * In the past, the group took more risks such as actively participating in raids, however recently they have become more complacent in peace. * Similarly, the employees of the past also happened to be more aggressive and violent, though this too has mellowed somewhat over time. * Anteiku sends members to patrol the 20th ward at night, every night. How many people patrol the ward each night varies, between one to three. Any night activity that happens in the ward is very likely to be known to Anteiku. * The cafe has since been destroyed, resulting in the death of Nikki Futago. Aogiri Tree * The organisation remains the same as in canon when it comes to anti-human ideology. * The leadership structure is different, however, with the Chief Executive at the helm. The top performing Executive is granted the ability to command other Executives as well. Lieutenant is the title given to direct subordinates of Executives. * Lately the commanders of Aogiri have been planning to create a "King". All of the specifics are unknown. There are, however, rumours of this King spread within Aogiri and outside. * Aogiri is capable of creating one-eyed ghouls that serve alongside its foot soldiers. The ghoul scientist responsible for it all is Juha Weirwight. :re * Formed after the destruction of Anteiku and the demise of Nikki Futago, :re serves the same function of maintaining peace in the 20th Ward. * The cafe is run by Tadashi Hisakawa, Nikki's old right hand man, after the death of Moriko Mizuki at the hands of Red Sun. CCG * Investigators tend to reach higher ranks at a younger age. * The S1, S2, S3 etc. squads are combinations of squads that are united into a bigger structure. Several of these squads put together make up a division. * Rank 3 is a rank that is exceptionally rare and is only bestowed on individuals that have some more unconventional reason to be in the CCG. An example are the Quinx. Every other investigator, be it an academy graduate or not, starts off at the rank of Initiate. * Some of the high rank CCG personnel have been discussing something codenamed Project:ARTEMIS. The details surrounding this project are unknown. Ghoul Restaurants * All preexisting ghoul restaurants were destroyed a number of years ago by Nikki Futago and Ran. * The only ghoul restaurant that has been reestablished throughout the events of the RP has been Rose Club. It was eventually raided by the CCG and destroyed. Other Factions * The Inquisitors, The Colorless, Yuugure, RIFT, The Red Sun and Shuukaku did not exist in canon * The Clowns and the organisation "V" do not exist within the roleplay. Ghouls and Investigators Cannibalism * Cannibalism does not lead to any strength increases over other characters in the roleplay. * Cannibalism may be used as an explanation to a fair win, but it does not grant an advantage in combat. * Chimeras with more than two types of kagune are not allowed. Kagune Evolution * Ghouls gain a new evolution to their kagune at B, A, S, SS, and SSS rank. These evolutions must first be approved by the moderators by submitting the following form through mod-mail. ** Ghoul Name: ** Rating: ** Changes: ** Strengths: ** Weaknesses: Kakuja and Arata * Kakujas and Aratas are granted to characters at the discretion of the moderators. The moderators will contact the roleplayers of said characters, so do not ask for one. * In order to obtain a Kakuja or an Arata, the character in question must be S rated or bearing the rank of Special Class respectively. Quinque * Initiates may choose to have either a Bikaku-type Tsunagi or a Bikaku-type Scorpion. They may not possess both. These starter Quinque are relinquished upon obtaining your free B-rate custom Quinque at Rank 2. * Quinque are not naturally upgraded as investigators rank up. New quinque may be obtained by killing another character (OC/specific mod-controlled NPCs) or by borrowing one from fellow investigators. Quinque Scents * Quinque possess the scent of a ghoul. However, their briefcases eliminate nearly all of this scent while the quinque are enclosed within them. * Ghouls with average senses of smell are unable to detect when a quinque is nearby. If they were close to the ghoul the quinque was produced from, they will detect a strange scent in the air, but will be unable to identify it as a quinque. 'Close' means meeting with them often, not meeting them once at some cafe. * Ghouls with exceptional senses of smell are able to detect when cases are holding quinque. Depending on how good their memory is, they may or may not be able to identify the specific scents of those they have interacted with. * When taken outside of its case and into a close enough distance to a ghoul, the Quinque's scent can be identified by said ghoul indiscriminate to the strength of their sense of smell. This makes identifying ghouls they were familiar with as Quinque possible. Category:Meta